There has been conventionally known a banknote deposit apparatus including: a transport path (transport unit) that transports a banknote fed out from a banknote insertion unit (reception unit); a banknote judgment means (recognition unit) disposed on a certain point of the transport path so as to judge a denomination of the banknote; a banknote escrow unit (stacking unit) that stacks the banknotes having been judged by the judgment means in an up and down direction and escrows the banknotes; and a banknote storing cassette (storing box) that collectively lets down the stacked banknotes as they are in the stacking direction, based on a storing command, and receives the stacked banknotes (see, for example, JP3868677B, JP2009-110084A, etc.).
Such a conventional banknote deposit apparatus has, between the banknote escrow unit and the banknote storing cassette, an opening larger than a banknote in a plane direction. By letting down a banknote through the opening, the banknote is moved from the banknote escrow unit to the banknote storing cassette.